Queenstown MRT Station
|other = Bus, Taxi|structure = Elevated|platform = 2|levels = 3|tracks = 2|parking = No|opened = 12 March 1988|electrified = Yes|ADA = Yes|operator = SMRT Trains (SMRT Corporation)|zone = 2|former = Princess, Commonwealth|platforms = Island}}Queenstown MRT Station is an above-ground Mass Rapid Transit station on the East West Line in Singapore. It is located in the Queenstown district and is sandwiched between the 38-storey Queens condominium and the new 43-storey HDB flats on the opposite side of the track. A free shuttle service from this station serves the nearby Alexandra Hospital. History The station was opened on 12 March 1988, as part of the extension of the MRT system from Outram Park to Clementi. On 2 April 2004, a shuttle bus which ferries patients and staff from the Alexandra Hospital to the Queenstown crashed into a viaduct column near the station. The bus driver, Mr Lee Tok Hwan, 46, an employee of SMRT died instantly while the 15 passengers on the bus were injured and were sent back to Alexandra Hospital. The viaduct column was inspected and no structural defects were found. On September 22, 2010, a woman, by the name of Grace, was being filmed ranting and screaming obscenities at the passengers on the train as the train approached this station. She shouted at a man who was sitting on the reserved seat and forced the man to get up before sitting on it. On 29 November 2010, a Chinese man in his 40s was knocked by an incoming train at about 8.15 pm, was found lying on the tracks below the last carriage and was pronounced dead by SCDF medics. Train services were disrupted for about 1 hour and were resumed at 9.15 pm. When the MRT network commenced operations in 1987, Queenstown as with all above-ground stations had no physical barriers between the platforms and tracks. Following numerous incidents of commuters falling on the tracks and unauthorized intrusions, the Land Transport Authority made the decision in 2008 to install half height platform screen doors for all above-ground stations in phases. The screen doors have been installed in January 2011 and started operations on 28 April 2011 together with Commonwealth. TITAN faregates were being installed since 12 June 2012. This station was installed with MJ Air Tech High Volume, Low Speed (HVLS) Pro-Jet fans and have been operational since 11 September 2012 together with Eunos. Together with Commonwealth and Clementi stations, this station will see the construction of an additional pedestrian link bridge linking the station to two new exits, one on each side of the road. The exits will be equipped with fare gates and ticketing machines. Construction started in mid-2012 and opened on August 23, 2015, together with Commonwealth. Cash top ups are not accepted at the passenger service centres from 21 January 2018 at this station. Station layout Transport connections Queenstown has connections to Raffles Place & Paya Lebar on the East West Line. Rail Exits *A1 and A2: Commonwealth Avenue, Stirling Road, Mei Ling Street, Church Of the Good Shepherd, Commonwealth Avenue, Strathmore Road, Queens Condo, Dawson Estate *B1 and B2: Queenstown Stadium, Queenstown Swimming Pool, The True Way Presbyterian Church, MDIS, Queenstown Community Centre Block 96 Margaret Drive Block 96 Margaret Drive is a HDB block that was demolished in 2006 due to the SERS. Krenza Learning Centre was last there from 2002 to 2006. References External links * Category:Queenstown, Singapore Category:Railway stations opened in 1988 Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) stations